Normalcy
by the dark euphie
Summary: Barty has the Golden Girl right were he wants her, but is their duel real or staged? Fem Harry/Barty


Barty has the Golden Girl cornered; will she had over the prophecy and herself willingly or fight to keep her freedom? Fem Harry.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I just enjoy playing with them in the sandbox

Normalcy

-after the graveyard scene-

"Come now Lexington you know you don't belong here with those fools," Crouch had me cornered in his office. He'd been pretending to be Moody the whole year, fooled almost everyone. I'd never have known if it hasn't been for the map; thank the Gods for random boredom huh? We'd started out as teacher and pupil, eventually becoming lovers through private 'training' sessions every other night, "You deserve happiness Lexington. Do you really think they can offer you that?"

I smile I already know the answer to that, and it's "no".

"Not likely; but for the moment I can't afford to run they, specially Dumbledor watching my every move." I hated not being able to run with him, but I wanted a guaranteed future with Barty. Nothing more, nothing less. With Dumbledor watching everything I was doing there was no guarantee I'd see Barty ever again.

"So what you're going to play a role that could potentially get you killed?"

"What would you have me do Barty? Run and them hunt me to the ends of the earth? The best thing to do is tell Voldemort what's going on and every time we meet either he and I have a fake go round or he sends _you_ to fight me. I'm not likely to get hurt that way," I explain. It's better for them to believe I've been taken and killed than them trying to find me if I run now, "Also letting the Inner Circle that only you or Voldemort are to go at me the lower levels shouldn't be allowed to come near me point, blank, period."

He looked worried, then again when it comes to me he always does.

"It's smart, in fact brilliant, but I'd rather you be by my side at all times," he paused, "When the time presents itself I will steal you away from them. Just be ready at any moment lover," he said while stroking my cheek with his index finger.

"I'll be waiting then Barty. Till then you need to leave I'm glad you taught me Occulemency and an immunity to separatism (some one who knows the spelling to that send me the correct spelling please),"

"Me too, other wise we'd both be royally fucked. Good luck love and I will get you to come to me," with that he turned and muttered a stunning charm knocking me out.

_Z _**Time Laps**_ X_

"..ington, Lexington can you hear me child?" Madame Pomphrey sounds distraught.

"Can you please not scream? My head is pounding already as it is," I ask quietly. I love the woman to death, not literally, but she can be quite loud when need be.

"Finally you're awake. Maybe you can get the Headmaster to leave now and let you rest properly."

"Will do Mrs. P," I say to her. She nods and turns to leave. My attention is turned toward the foot steps that are approaching my bed. I look up to see the Headmaster.

"Lexington, my dear, how are you doing?" damned old man and his damned twinkling eyes. I'd never truly like the stupid fucker in the first place, thank the Gods Barty broke the complacency spells put on me.

"I'm fine sir. The person who was impersonating Moody just got me with a stunner is all," Barty truly had gotten me with a stunner. Stupid baster, I may love him, but there are times when he didn't play fair what so ever," I just need lots of rest."

"Alright my dear, just remember if you need someone to speak with you always have your friends and family."

With that the damned fool left the infirmary. Did he really think I was going to tell the blood- traitor or mud- blood anything? If it hadn't been for the complacency spells he placed on me at birth I'd been in Slytherin like I should have been, oh well I'll just try and play the innocent Golden Girl for a time, maybe it'll keep me preoccupied. Then again having to stay around the Weasley's, minus the twins I love those two, and the mud- blood may prove to be challenging. God how I hat them all. The twins are in my good graces because they know what my life was like/before Hogwarts.

_X_** Time Laps **_X_

The train ride back to Kings Cross was quite boring. I ignored the mud-blood and weasel were trying to get me to open up about what happened in the Defense office with Barty. Too bad I wasn't going to tell them anything. Maybe I could find a way to get them killed next year. Gods be merciful and let it happen.

_X _**Time Laps **_X_

**DOM:Ten months later **

I was trapped, Barty had me up against a wall, literally. I'd gotten the prophecy from the Hall of Prophecies and ran with the rest of my friends till the fighting had begun and I was able to veer off to a secluded part of the DOM. This is where I had run into Barty.

"You've two choices before you love, either you come with be on your own or I stun you like I did in that office last year," we'd be better off making a scene and him taking me unconscious, " So which will it be my sweet, sweet Lexington."

Then I notice the sounds of running coming this way. We needed to start fighting.

"Can you hear them coming? We're going to have to 'fight' this out Barty," he now had full permission to stun me any time in the middle of the duel.

"So no I get to keep you?" he really need ask. I've been trying to get into contact with him all school year, I missed him and was bored out of my mind. I now had the highest grades in school all because I had nothing other than Quiddch, " Best be on guard love; I;m letting this last longer than five minutes. I'll also be firring off wordless spells."

"You hurt me and I'll kill you for it later. Just remember I have one hell of a stunner in my line up now," I'd practiced some in the summer. He'd be shocked at how much better I was, even if I'm not on par with him yet.

A few minutes later everyone is watching Barty and I amazed. None of them thought I'd be able to stand up agents him in a duel, then again he taught me almost everything I know so it's not surprise I can hold him off for a time. Then Barty throws that same damned spell he'd used on me in his office last year and I'm unable to avoid it and I black out on impact.

_X _**Time Laps **_X_

When I next wake up I'm in a soft fluffy bed , covered in black silk sheets/ I look around the room taking it in. There are tons of books everywhere, the colors are a dark gray and black, like the sheets. Just to the left of the bed is what looks like a bathroom. I look to my right and notice a closet door and just a but hight up the room is a set of French doors that leads to a terrace.

The first thing I do is use the bathroom. Gods it's huge. The next place I go is out onto the terrace. The cool wind feels good on my skin.

"Good view isn't It Lex?"

I turn to see Barty standing in the door way.

"How long have I been out/?"

"Only a few hours," he says taking me into his arms, "I've missed you Lex. How was school without me there?"

"Boring and Umbridge was the worst teacher ever, even I'm better at teaching than she is."

"Is she the one who used the blood quills on you"" when he says this I see that certain gleam that is there when someone's about to be tortured or he promises to torture them. Umbridge has no idea how dead she is for doing this, "Come love, let's get you breakfast."

Now this is what I'd meant last year by normal, no fighting, no screaming, no people watching my every move. I know eventually I'll have to fight but for now this is my normal.


End file.
